


Down By the Bay

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hickies, Merfolk!AU, Teratophilia, light bondages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Down by the bay where Lotor likes to go to meet his lovely princess of the sea.





	Down By the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> So! I know I’m late and Mermay has passed but I just wanted to write this and I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Lotor grunts as the ropes hold his hands to the pier.

"Those should hold long enough. Tell me, are they tight?"

"Y-yes Princess..."

"Too tight?"

"No, no...just right."

"Good~"

The water came up to his belly button with the tips of his toes three feet from the the sea's floor.

It was calm here today. The tide was slowly beginning to come in and no one was around since it was a private dock, hence why he wasn't as anxious. Especally since he wasn't alone.

He can feel her scaled hips slip between his legs as her tail swishes slightly, his swim trunks failing to contain his erection. He did not meet her eyes directly but they look over her wet, white hair and those sapphire eyes. Patches of pink scales made lovely patterns along her arms, her sides and where her ear fins meet the sides of her head. She smiles at him while showing her gorgeous sharp teeth.

Ever since he had found her tangled up in a fisherman's net over a year ago, fate just seemed to keep drawing them together. Though he knew he shouldn't, he kept her existence a secret from everyone in his life on land. He couldn't near the idea of her being carted off as some government experiment and thus he had earned her trust.

Then one thing lead to another and here they were.

"Look at you.." she lightly traced her fingers down his chest and stomach, "My lovely sailor all tied up like a present for me."

He shudders, "Only for you Princess."

Sharp nails lightly glide down his back, before she moves one of her hands to his front to grope his growing bulge, "Oooh~ it looks like my gift is all set then?"

"Y-yes Princess..." he shudders as he squeezes his erection and he can feels her fangs glide along his throat.

It was decorated from past bites, with one in particular that was scarred into his neck from their first time, "I can smell your arousal love...by the depths I can practically taste it," Her breath was warm against his skin as she purred her sweet words, "All I could think about up to this moment was having you inside me..to feel your human shaft nestled deep in me, filling me with your seed..i bet when I allow you to finish inside me, I'll be swimming home to my cave with all that spunk leaking out."

Lotor shivered with a soft moan. He could almost see that scenario himself as he feels her mouth at his neck. His fingers curl when he feels the princess slowly pull down his trunk and carefully tug out his erection.

She then sucks on a particularly sensitive spot as she squeezes the base that makes him arch. Her tale swishes happily at his reaction before she pulls back and purrs at the dark purple mark on his tanned skin.

"Gorgeous Sailor..." She smirks, "My gorgeous sailor..." she then proceeds to leave more hickies over his skin as she pumped his cock.

"Aaah...aaah Princess...! Please...I-I need to be inside you...please!" He gasps when he feels her nails lightly glide over the underside.

She then pulls her mouth from his shoulder with wet pop and takes a moment to admire him. Strands of her long, wet hair gently caress his face as she gives him such a soft and loving look.

Then he feels it. Feels the tip of his cock lightly press over the familiar slit as it rubs up and down against it enticingly a moment. Lotor moaned loudly as he tilted his head back and trembles as the water moves around them. The soft sound of waves on the beach drown out the needy moan as Allura slowly moved forwards to take him in.

"O...Oh...!"

"How can I deny you when you beg so sweetly?" Her lips brush against his a moment.

She presses so close to him he can feel her breasts and the strength to her lovely, strong form. It leaves him silently playing to every known deity not for this to end. Not yet.

Once she had taken him down almost all the way, she slowly began to move back. She shivered before moving forwards to push him back in.

"You spread me open so good, my lovely sailor..." Allura bites her bottom lip, "Mmm, better than anyone else...it's one of the reasons i adore you so..."

Every word she spoke made his heart flutter as he moans needily and arches his hips.

He never will understand how a gorgeous creature like her could ever settle for him. But by the stars, heavens, sea and depths he hopes she stays with him forever.


End file.
